The Mistake
by soccerchick00
Summary: Amy was always the good girl when it comes to parties she usually does things right except at this party she makes the biggest mistake in her life that she regrets! Will her friends help her out or will they all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**The morning after the party**

Amy wakes up from her deep sleep "God I am so hung over, "says Amy in a very exhausted voice."What did I do last night," she said.

**Flashback**

_ I get up that morning and I take a shower cleaning the nasty smell out of my hair and making it smell like my strawberry shampoo. I sigh with happiness. I go into my bedroom where I had left my cellphone and I pick it up to see I have a new message from my best friend Grace Bowmen. I look at it._

**from: Grace**

** so are u going to jacks party tonite**

** To: Amy**

** From: Amy**

** yea duh I love to party**

** To: Grace**

** From: Grace**

** kk well c u then text adrian**

** To: Amy**

** From: Amy**

** kk c u then**

** To: Grace**

_"Well this is going to be an awesome night I love parties," said Amy. But I didn't know that I was going to make one of the biggest mistakes ever._

**From: Amy**

** r u going to the party tonite**

** To: Adrian**

** To: Amy**

** Yea sister u going**

** From: Adrian**

** From: Amy**

** Duhh**

** To: Adrian**

** To: Amy**

** k c u there**

** From: Adrian**

_Amy starts getting ready for the party she puts on makeup but not to much and not to little and a black tight dress showing off a little cleavage but not to much and she made her ends of her brown hair curl._

**2 hours later**

_Amy was dancing to the music but not drinking yet. "Hey," said a guy right behind Amy. She turns around and faces a guy that she doesn't recognize._

"_Hi," was all Amy said. Amy was a very shy girl when it came to guys but to other people she was loud. She didn't really like chatting to people at partys because who knows what they have and want from you._

_"My name is Ricky," said the guy._

_"My name is Amy," said Amy with a small smile on her face thinking this guy is harmless._

_"I like your name Amy it is really pretty and you are beautiful so it fits you perfect just like you," he said with a smirk. Amy blushes at the guy._

_"Well you are not bad yourself," Amy said kinda nervous._

_"Do u want anything to drink?" asked Ricky gesturing to the drinks at the table across the room._

_"Yea sure I don't care what you get for me," she said. She staring picking her fingers she was kinda nervous talking to this guy she didnt know him but yet he felt like she does know him some how._

_"Ok," Ricky said. Then he walked off to get their drinks. Amy watched Ricky go over to the table and grabbed some drinks. Amy saw Adrian looking at her._

_Adrian walked up to Amy. "Hey Amy I see that you met Ricky," Adrian said._

_"Yea why is it a bad thing?" Amy asked._

_"Yes," Adrian said ,"He is know to play with peoples feelings,"_

_"Well then lets go somewhere else," Amy said._

_Ricky came back before they left. Ricky walked up. "Hey Adrian," Ricky said walking up to her._

_"Wait you know Ricky?" Amy asked Adrian looking at her._

_"Yea me and Ricky use to date until I got tired of him cheating on me," Adrian said before she walked off with a pissed off look._

_Ricky handed Amy her drink."Don't listen to her she just doesn't like when I hang around other girls so she runs them off," Ricky said trying to make it sound truthful._

_"Well I believe Adrian," Amy said._

_"Why she could be lieing you don't know Adrian like I know Adrian," Ricky said in aad voice staring into Amys eyes._

_"Well here's the thing I am one of Adrians bestfriends," Amy said taking a drink of the cup Ricky had in his hand_

_"Oh,"Ricky said. Amy just nod and looked at Adrian._

_"So yea I am going to get going," Amy said._

_Ricky still felt determine to have sex with Amy before she left this party no matter if she know the game he was playing. Amy had found Adrian over by the drinks. Amy had gotten Vodka. _

_"Amy don't be drinking to much," She said sounding like her mother._

_"Adrian I know my limit," Amy said already feeling dizzy going on to her second cup._

_"Ok I was just telling you so you don't get drunk and do something stupid," Adrian said._

_Then they see Grace walk in with her boyfriend Jack at her side. "Hey Grace and Jack," Amy said in a drunk voice and wobbling just a bit._

_"Hey Amy did u already have something to drink you look sick," Grace asked._

_"Yea but just a little bit," Amy said holding up three fingers showing how much she drunk._

_Then Amy got the urge to throw up. Amy ran outside with Adrian on her tail. Amy started throwing up a lot with Adrian holding her hair back. "See Amy this is why you shouldn't drink," Adrian said._

_"But I," Amy said trying to get Adrian to change her mind._

_Adrian cuts her off. "No buts Amy no more drinking for the rest of the night," Adrian said staring to turn around and walk away._

_"Fine but If I steal somebodys drink its not my fault,"Amy said trying to sound serious. Adrian looks back at her for second and leaves her by her self._

_Amy had gotten more to drink then eventually gotten drunk. "Hey," a voice said._

_Amy turned around revealing Ricky. "Hi," Amy said in a seductive tone._

_"Wanna dance?" He whispered in her ear to make her giggle._

_"Sure,"Amy said_

_Amy and Ricky stared dancing really close."Wanna take this to a more private place?"Ricky asked hoping she would say yes._

_"Sure,"Amy said making Ricky smirk._

_Ricky took her upstairs. Opened the door to the first bedroom. He pulled her in closed the door and started making out with her they started taking all of her clothes off. They had sex. Ricky and Amy got up and put there clothes on. Amy was confused she didn't know what had just happened. Amy went downstairs and saw Adrian."Hey Amy where were u?"Adrian said._

_"Idk,"Amy said truthfully_

_"Ok well lets go take you home because you are really drunk thank god nobody took advantage of you like Ricky," Adrian said grabbing Amys hand and leading her outside._

_Adrian took Amy home and Amy passed out in the middle of the floor._

** End of flashback**

"What am I going to do?" Amy asked herself crying. She goes into her bedroom and wraps it around herself and starts crying to herself.

**So how did you like my new story. I am probably going to make about 3 more stories on here and I am going to stop making them two are going to be a one shot and another is going to be a story that will be 25-30 chapters long. Thank you guys for taking time and reading this and plzz review that's all I ask! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I go updating this story I really don't like this story but I will update it anyways hoping that maybe people could still review! Thanks for the couple of reviews I got I liked them I am hoping to get maybe a couple more! This is going to be another very short update..I am not feeling up to writing this week!**

**-soccerchick00**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's Pov ****Later that day**

I walked into the apartment with Adrian and Grace at my side. "Ok Amy something fishy is going on because you have been acting weird,"Adrian said eyeing me.

"Umm...well here's the thing,"I said but got cut off by adrian.

"Did you have sex?"Adrian asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yea actually I did," I said very scared they were going to ask with who.

"Omg really Amy who was the lucky guy,"Grace asked me with a giant smile to matching adrians.

This is what I was dreading to be asked or answered I paused maybe I should no I thought they will understand wont they ok here goes nothing.

"Umm I think it was Ricky I really don't remember his name,"I said trying to sound convincing that I didn't know his name when actually I remember his name clearly.

Adrian stands up with anger in her face."Wait what?!"She yells really angrily.

"I was drunk and he pulled me on the dance floor and I couldn't control myself and everything went blank and all I remember was opening my eyes and seeing him leave,"I say truthfully.

Grace walks over to me and gives me a big hug."Everything is going to be okay,"Grace says to me while rubbing my back.

"No it's not I think the condom broke,"I say with sadness in my voice.

"Amy why,"Adrian said looking heart broken.

"I am sorry the guy you love took avantage of a drunk person,"I say.

"Well Amy have you ever heard it takes two people to have sex,"Adrian said once again pissed.

"Adrian!"Grace yells.

Adrian left and I ran up to my bedroom and started crying. I hear Grace walk in."She didn't mean it,"Grace says rubbing my back.

"What am I going to do what if I an pregnant?"I ask.

"Well you have to tell Ricky,"Grace says.

"No I can't,"I say.

"Why not?"Grace ask.

"I don't want a baby and I don't know if I am even pregnant,"I say.

"And if you are, are you going to get an abortion?"She asks me looking me in the eye.

"I might,"I say.

"You can't,"Grace says standing up

"Why not,"I say standing up with her.

"Can we stop fighting please?"Grace asks with pleeding eyes.

"Fine what about Adrian?"I ask.

"She will get over it you guys are best friends,"Grace say whole heartily.

"Thanks,"I say.

"Your welcome,"Grace says smiling.

"Well I am going to wait until next month to see if I get my period,"I say.

"Ok,"Grace says and leaves.

I start crying because I just lost on of my best friends and I could be pregnant by the guy she loves.

**1 hour later /Amys POV**

I was sleeping on my bed and I felt a medium size hand touch my bed. I pull the covers off of me and I see Adrian looking at me.

"Oh hi," I say in a surprised voice. She smiles at me and sits next to me.

"I'm sorry Amy," Adrian says starting to cry.

"Its okay," I say hugging her.

"I know it wasn't your fault it is Ricky's and I am sorry for that but Amy you can't be pregnant," Adrian says looking at me with a serious look.

"Why is that,' I ask tilting my head a little bit.

"Because Ricky said the condom didn't breack duhh," Adrian says rolling her eyes.

"And how do you know this?" I ask Adrian raising an eyebrow.

"I went to his house and I comforted him," Adrian says with a grin.

"How did you do that?" I ask tilting my head. Adrian rolled her eyes.

"Your so clueless," Adrian says flashing me a smile and then she laughs. I slap her on the arm.

"Shut it Adrian," I say laughing. "So tell me," I say.

"I had sex with him and he told me everything," Adrian sayd with a smile. I sigh and I look down and I shake my head.

"What were you thinking?" I ask her

"What do you mean?" She asks really confused now.

"You pretty much praised him for taking advantage of a drunk girl who is one of your best friends," I say almost yelling at her. Adrian had done some stupid things. I look at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Amy Amy Amy you know just because you are pregnant doesn't mean he will marry I mean I can even get him in a relationship," Adrian says looking at her phone. She starts texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I ask Adrian grabbing her phone.

"Ricky," Adrian says trying to get the phone from my hand.

"Aww that's so sweet he told me that he loves you," I say grinning and looking at the phone.

"Really," Adrian says with a smile grabbing the phone from my hand.

"Just kidding," I say with a laugh. She looks at me with an angry face which makes me laugh harder. Adrian starts laughing soon.

"Amy this is why you are my best friend," Adrian says with a laugh.

"Good because you are my best friend to," I say with a smile. Me and Adrian smile at each other. I get up from my spot and I walk her to the door.

"Thanks Adrian for talking to me it made me fell a lot better," I say with a small smile as I open the door as it creaks open.

"Your welcome Amy and don't forget I will be by your side no matter what," Adrian says walking out. I smile and I give her a wave and I close the door and I sigh and slide against the door falling to the ground and crying in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my short little chapter I probably won't update for a while so cross your fingers for an update! I am mostly working on Falling In Love and The Love Story. I hope to update on those ones by this weekend hopefully or maybe sooner!<strong>

**-Soccerchick00**


End file.
